Ear Piercing
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Nami goes nearly ballistic when Robin tries to pierce her ears and Zoro's enlisted as distraction to keep her still. Cute, funny oneshot ZORO x NAMI


**Ear Piercing-- A Zoro and Nami one-shot.**

**Well, what can I say? A nice little one shot to celebrate me getting my ears pierced some two weeks ago. No, I didn't act like Nami does, nor did I have a completely hot swordsman with me... but, I'll just let you read now.**

**I hope you like it! Please do review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or it's characters, duh!**

* * *

Just a five hour nap-- that's all he wanted. Zoro blinked in the bright sunlight as a voice called out from the other side of the cabin. He grumbled, annoyed, and hauled himself to his feet in a daze as a loud voice continue shouting.

"I-- I change my mind! I don't really need them!" he heard the notorious red-headed navigator cry.

"Nami, it's really nothing-- just a little pinch and you're done." Zoro vaguely registered the archaeologist say calmly.

Zoro rounded the corner, his eyes still drooping, and found the source of the noise. Robin sat with her legs crossed on the deck and her back against the railings. She had a tray next to her with a needle, a match, an apple, and two earrings on it next to her.

Nami sat on her knees across from Robin, up against the cabin wall. She was grimacing nervously. Robin's multiple hands branched out from the deck and the wall and held her in place, one on each wrist, two on her waist, and one on the top of her head.

"Oi, oi, what with all the racket?" Zoro slurred as he leaned against the cabin. His three swords clacked together noisily.

Robin smiled pleasantly up at him,  
"Did we wake you?"

"Yes." Zoro said flatly as he glared at the two.

"Save me, Zoro!" Nami whined as she squirmed about in her bikini top. Zoro blushed and looked away,  
"Zave you from what?" he mumbled, looking port onto the sparkling blue ocean and then starboard to the dock, "There's nothing to save you from."

It was true, Chopper was fiddling with his doctor set, trying to find a cure for the common sniffles; Sanji had gone into town to get more ingredients with Ussop; Brook was... well... he was below deck doing... something; and Luffy was sleeping on the deck, stretched out into an 'X'.

"Nami wants to get her ears pierced, that's all--" Robin started.

"Not anymore!" Nami interrupted, "I change my mind!" she said hurriedly. Zoro raised his eyebrow and looked back down at the wide-eyed red-head,  
"Is that so?"

"Zoro, please tell our lovely navigator that getting your ears pierced doesn't hurt. After all, Mr. Swordsman, you do have three earrings." Robin said as she lit the match on the deck and began to sterilize the needle.

"Z-Zoro?" Nami asked weakly, her eyes wide and focused on the needle as Robin scooted closer to her, "It d-doesn't hurt-- d-d-does it?"

An evil smirk appeared on the green-haired man's face. He plopped down across from Nami, his swords clacking loudly on the ground; leaned his back against the railing; and put his hands behind his neck. Zoro chuckled menacingly and shut his eyes,  
"It hurts like he--"

"Zoro!" Robin said, glaring at him as the redhead began to struggle more, "If I can't get her to stay still, I might accidentally pierce her nose instead of her ears."

"Oi, oi. Don't you think you're bein' a little over-dramatic or somethin'?" Zoro asked blatantly, lazily opening one eye.

"Tell her it doesn't hurt." Robin said as she readied the earrings.  
"I don't really want my ears pierced anymore--"

"I dunno... feels kinda like a bee sting, I guess--"

"Zoorooo! Robin, I don't want--"

"Zoro, distract her! I need her still!"

"N-No!" Nami protested as she thrashed more, "That won't be necessary! I don't really--"

Robin put the apple behind Nami's ear and the redhead began to cry.

"Honestly, Nami!" Robin said, a bit agitated, "You'll barely feel a thing--"

"It'll hurt like he--"

"Zoro!" Robin cried again, becoming angry as she took the needle in her hand and put it up to Nami's right ear.

Zoro looked back to the redhead. She really did look miserable. She was crying-- he hadn't seen that for awhile... not since Aarlong Park. The tears glistened on her eyelashes and her nose was pink. She had a way about her that she looked up at him with large, irresistible eyes as her tears dripped down her bikini-clad chest. Zoro blushed.

She really was very pretty now that he thought about it. She was also sort of sweet... in an annoying, emotionally-draining, high-maintenience kind of way.

Seeing her crying and upset kind of... unsettled him. Not that he wouldn't care about the rest of the crew-- of course he would. He was, after all, the heroic swordsman, if at times a bit blunt and dense.

"Zoro!" Robin chided again from Nami's side, "Zoro, distract her!" She tried to hold Nami's head still with one of her many hands, but still couldn't be very sure of where the needle would land at any precise time.

Zoro debated on what to do for a split second and sighed. Swallowing, he firmly set his left hand on the deck to the side of Nami's legs and took her face in his right hand. Nami's eyes went shock wide and her body still. His long, leathery worn fingers felt cool to her skin. Her attention darted from her fingers to his face.

Before she could say a word, Zoro did something that she would never had expected.

His leaned closer to Nami, a small smirk on his thin lips, and blush on his tan face. His eyes met hers and her heart nearly stopped. He took a breath, closed his eyes, and kissed her.

"About time." Robin mumbled, more to herself than anyone.

Nami's eyes went wide and then rolled back and her lashes closed. She felt her face and whole body burning as the swordsman kissed her warmly anf firmly.

Zoro pulled back and the pair's eyes drifted open. Zoro's smirk grew and he sat back, apparently satisfied with his work. Nami's cherry-coloured lips were slightly apart and her eyes glazed over. Her face was bright and she seemed to have stopped breathing.

Robin smiled at the two. Her work there was rightly done, she decided as she put the apple and the needle back on the tray. Things had gone _much_ better than she had planned.

"Oi, oi." Zoro said as he tucked a loose strand of orange hair behind Nami's burning ear, receiving a shiver in response, "Those look even. Good job, Robin."

Nami blinked once or twice in confusion as Robin stood,  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go into town now and see if I can find a new bag for artifacts. Bye." she said simply, releasing Nami from her multiple handed grasp, picking up her tray, and headed toward the women's cabin.

"What's even?" Nami asked after Robin had rounded the corner.

Zoro shook his head, unsheathed his sword, and held it up,  
"Look."

Nami peered into her reflection and found two bright blue spheres glimmering from either earlobe. She grinned,  
"Wow! I didn't think she'd do it! They're so pretty!"

Zoro re-sheathed his sword and helped the grinning girl to her feet. The two stood in slightly uncomfortable silence for a moment and Nami ran her fingers over the new earrings,  
"Um..." she said after a moment, "T-thank you, Zoro... for distracting me."

Zoro smirked and let out a chuckle. He stepped closer to the navigator and swooped in, his jaw just above her shoulder. The tips of his lips and nose just touched the skin on her ear and neck as he whispered,  
"Anytime."

Nami took in a sharp breath and blushed as the swordsman stood back and laid his left hand on his three swords. He glanced at her and blushed, nervously scratching his temple as he cleared his throat,  
"Ah... by the way... they're kind of... cute on you..."

With that, the swordsman took his leave and left the navigator stunned still on the deck.

Robin was right, getting her ears pierced really did pay off.

* * *

**Well? I hope you liked it! I know a lot of people seem to dislike Robin because they think she's a threat to Nami x Zoro, but I think she's great, and I also think she's a bit of a Zoro x Nami shipper! Yay! I love Zoro! Especially his "it hurts like he--" and Robin cutting him off... classic... ah.**

**Please review and do check out some of my other fanfictions! Thanks!**

**Mysteria Pearl **


End file.
